


what do i do? (i like you more each day)

by thebigolive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, hunk: this boy is hopeless, lance the aggressive bisexual, pidge: done, soft, uwu, whats a tag, yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigolive/pseuds/thebigolive
Summary: okay, so lance's just walking into this ice cream parlor with keith, not a big deal. but then he sees the guy behind the counter.who is, in fact, a big fucking deal.anyways.-or lance sees hunk, falls in love, and orders more ice cream than he could possibly know what to do with. he can't remember if it was in that order or not. (he's virtually in love anyways, okay? sue him.)[title from "oh my!" by seventeen !]





	what do i do? (i like you more each day)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo this is my second work in the voltron fandom!! it took me quite a while to get this one up because i had a serious lack of motivation this summer... oof
> 
> anyways let me know what you guys think!! enjoy!! :D

(Here's the context: Lance is a sophomore in college. Keith is a sophomore as well, even though he acts more like he's two years old than twenty.)

 

The thing about Keith is that he can be a real pill at times. Lance knows this. _Keith_ knows this. However, it doesn't stop him from _being_ said goddamn pill and Lance has had about enough of his attitude, thank you very much.

 

See, Keith wants to go to get ice cream. Lance would have easily agreed if not for the fact that it was _literally ten in the morning._

 

So.

 

Lance agrees because he's an amazing friend. Truly, wholly amazing. Keith would be on the streets right now if not for Lance.

 

"God damn it, Keith." Lance says as he gets into the car. It's more a statement than it is anything else. Keith strategically ignores the statement and begins to drive.

 

"We're going to a new place that just opened." Keith says and Lance groans. Of course they are. Last time they tried a new place Lance ended up with green teeth for a week. (Don't ask, Lance's at as much of a loss as you probably are.)

 

They pull up in front of a cute little shop that's boasting soft yellows and rosy pinks. A banner hangs in one of the windows that cheerfully tells them that the parlor's open. It's called "Altea Creamery."

 

They walk in and the bell chimes, and even _that_ sounds happy. Anyways.

 

Lance looks around and sees little mason jars filled with different colors of rock candy, more mason jars behind the counter filled with countless toppings, and he's gotta admit that the place isn't too bad. Very clean.

 

He rubs at his arms absentmindedly as the cool gust of ice cream parlor air hits him, and he looks to see if anyone's behind the counter.

 

Oh, there's someone alright.

 

There's a guy that looks about Lance's age, dark hair falling around a yellow headband. He's big, but in a teddy bear way, Lance thinks. His smile is warm and inviting and suddenly, it's really hot in the shop. Who in their right mind would keep ice cream in temperatures this warm? Apparently Teddy Bear Guy does. Keith's already walking up to the counter, which is dangerous in itself, because Teddy Bear Guy is about to start talking and _Lance is not ready for that_ _—_

 

"Hi! Welcome to Altea Creamery, what can I get started for you?" Teddy Bear Guy beams. It's blinding. Lance needs sunglasses.

 

"Um, I'll look at the flavors and let you know." Keith says awkwardly. Everything Keith does is awkward, Lance thinks. Lance also thinks that he's still standing in the doorway. To compensate, he takes a step forward.

 

"Sounds good! We're not too busy this time of day, so take your time!" Teddy Bear Guy says.

 

Lance drags his eyes away from Teddy Bear Guy, who's too nice to say "why the hell are you here at ten in the morning," to look at the chalkboard that's hung up behind the counter on the wall.

 

"Do you guys make your waffle cones fresh daily?" Lance hears Keith ask. Teddy Bear Guy confirms that yes, yes they do.

 

Keith orders (a double chocolate scoop in a waffle cone, as always, because Keith's boring), and then looks to Lance.

 

"You gonna order?" Keith asks, and Teddy Bear Guy turns to face Lance.

 

"Yeah, I'll have a..." Lance trails off, scanning the chalkboard once more so that it's not awkward, "single cake batter scoop in a cup?"

 

Teddy Bear Guy (wait, his name tag reads "Hunk" and Lance thinks he's never seen something more accurate in his life) nods cheerfully and scrawls Lance's order onto a notepad. He hands the notepad to a grumpy-looking girl, right behind the cash register. The girl (Pidge, Lance reads), huffing, adjusts her glasses to read the notepad. Hunk gets to work scooping out their order.

 

Keith looks at Lance discreetly and promptly snickers. Lance shoots him a crude hand gesture.

 

"Here's a double chocolate in a waffle cone for Keith?" Hunk calls, holding out the ice cream. Keith thanks him and takes his cone, licking it happily.

 

"Gross." Lance says to Keith. "You're gross. Never talk to me again."

 

Keith holds his hands out in a "what the fuck" sort of gesture. Lance shrugs. It's kind of how their relationship goes.

 

Keith pulls out his nasty old leather wallet to pay this Pidge girl, and Hunk grabs a cup from the stack of cups hiding next to the soft serve machine. Speaking of soft serve, Lance recalls Keith sometimes getting soft serve in a cup. Who would even do that? Apparently Keith.

 

"Single cake batter in a cup for Lance?" Hunk calls once more, and Lance practically teleports to his side.

 

"Thanks!" Lance says, a goofy grin taking residence on his face. "Hunk, is it?"

 

"Well," Hunk starts, "my real name isn't Hunk. It's just a nickname that kind of stuck after a while."

 

"A fitting nickname." Lance hums, and promptly gets the urge to slap himself. Not wanting to make a scene, he suppresses it and instead power-walks to Keith's side.

 

"Keith." Lance hisses. "We are leaving right this moment or _so help me God-_ "

 

"Jesus, okay, okay." Keith mutters, stuffing a few bills back into his wallet before Lance grabs him by the arm and hauls him _right the fuck out_ of that ice cream shop. Lance is pretty sure he hears Hunk laugh and that's it, it's the moment he ascends to whatever afterlife there is.

 

He covers his face with his hands (after carefully setting down his ice cream, of course), and Keith has the _audacity_ to snicker.

 

"Keith." Lance says. "I want to throw you into the sun right now."

 

"Lance." Keith mocks. "You're so gone and you haven't even had a full conversation."

 

Lance decides that now is a good time to shove Keith to the side, and if the hotshot's ice cream gets ruined? Not his problem.

 

* * *

 

"That's it. I lied, we're going home right now." Lance says, turning around. Allura grabs the back of his collar.

 

(Literally? Lance thought this only happened in TV shows? How is Allura that strong?)

 

"No, Lance." Allura puts her foot down (and Lance, too, while she's at it). "We're going in and seeing the cute worker you wanted to see."

 

"You just want to see him too." Lance groans, hanging his head. "It's a lose-lose situation."

 

"Am I really that embarrassing?" Allura asks, a glint in her eyes that scares Lance.

 

"Allura, if you weren't Shiro's girlfriend I'd be too nervous to even talk to you. Trust me when I say you'll probably intimidate the poor guy."

 

Allura sniffs and enters the shop. The cheerful tinkling of the bell contrasts greatly to the determined set of Allura's shoulders. Lance follows meekly (if you knew Allura, you would too).

 

"Hi! What can I get started for you?"

 

Hunk's there, and beaming, and Lance stops breathing. What's a lung? Lance doesn't know her.

 

Anyways.

 

Allura orders a scoop of pistachio in a waffle cone, grinning at Hunk after she finishes speaking. Hunk flashes her a smile of his own before turning to Lance.

 

Lance, however, was literally _not ready_ for the embodiment of the sun to begin staring him in the face. He decides to bring a pair of sunglasses next time he comes here.

 

Allura winks discreetly at Lance, and he almost passes the fuck out. Thanks, Allura, for being the Most Supportive Friend.

 

"I'll have a single blue moon in a sugar cone, please!" Lance says, giving Hunk his best award-winning smile.

 

(Hunk's cheeks are dusted pink as he scoops Lance's order. Lance almost passes the fuck out _again._ )

 

"Blue moon in a sugar?" Hunk asks, holding it out across the counter. A napkin's wrapped around the base of the cone, and Lance thinks he'll need it to wipe off the nasty-ass drool he's probably got on his chin.

 

"Thank you!" Lance chirps, turning to Allura so that they can go. Except...

 

"Hunk, how long have you been working here?" Allura questions innocently, licking her pistachio ice cream (o- _kay,_ Miss Sophisticated). Hunk runs a hand through his hair.

 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe four years?" Hunk says, looking embarrassed. "It's really a fun job, and though I may say that I wanted to do it out of the good of my heart, I also kind of wanted the free ice cream."

 

 _I bet your heart is made of gold, though,_ Lance thinks. Immediately, he brings a single hand up to his cheek and tries to ignore the heat. Allura smiles at Hunk, and although Lance's girl crush on Allura never really disappeared, Hunk's smile is miles ahead of Allura's.

 

(Sorry, Allura, but not really.)

 

"Awesome! The atmosphere's so nice in here, I'll probably come around more regularly!" Allura proclaims proudly, ignoring the disbelieving looks Lance directs in her general direction. _Whatever,_ Lance thinks. _Not like she's going to make him go with her every time._

 

* * *

 

 _Not whatever,_ Lance thinks miserably. It's the third time this week that Allura's called him. At progressively weirder times. To get her _pistachio ice cream._ Jesus. Allura marches through the doors confidently at exactly 9:43 in the morning. Lance thinks he might pass out in about 9.43 _seconds_ , because he stayed up a little too late last night to be up this early today. But that's besides the point.

 

The point right now is that Hunk is very clearly not behind the counter. Instead, it's just. Empty. Allura turns to look at Lance in confusion, to which Lance responds with a very scholarly raised eyebrow. He worked hard on shaping those, thank you very much. His efforts will not be put to waste.

 

But then, none other than Hunk himself rushes out from behind the curtains that undoubtedly lead to the back, where the machines and all that good stuff are. (Supplies? Lunch room? Who knows.)

 

"Sorry, sorry!" Hunk exclaims, washing his hands at the sink behind the counter. "I totally got carried away with counting barrels of ice cream, whoops!"

 

Lance is...

 

Well, Lance is kind of in love. Maybe it's the fatigue talking, but Lance is pretty sure that his heart is always in overtime as soon as he walks into Altea Creamery.

 

"Anyways, what can I get started for you two?" Hunk asks, rolling up his sleeves and resting his hands on the counter.

 

"I'll have my usual, please!" Allura says brightly, pointing to the barrel of pistachio ice cream.

 

(Her nails are perfect and it's definitely, one hundred percent thanks to Lance. You're welcome, 'Lura.)

 

"Sure thing!" Hunk replies, snagging a waffle cone from their stack (they make them fresh every day, Lance had found out a few weeks earlier) and an ice cream scoop.

 

"I'll have a soft serve swirl in a waffle cone with sprinkles, please!" Lance proclaims loudly. Hunk nods cheerfully as he scoops Allura's pistachio.

 

While Hunk is scooping and soft-serving, Lance takes this opportunity to look around the shop. It's cute. Lance has been here before. He knows this. But today, a little figurine sits proudly on top of the cash register, its hips swaying a little bit despite there being absolutely no breeze in the shop.

 

"Hey Hunk?" Lance asks, eyes glued to the figurine. "Is that a hula dancer figurine?"

 

Hunk blushes bright red and drops the spoon that he's using to add sprinkles to Lance's soft serve. He sputters before turning around to look at Lance.

 

(Meanwhile, Lance is trying not to "awe" out loud. It proves to be harder than expected.)

 

"Yeah, it is!" Hunk says sheepishly, staring down the soft serve in his hand. "It's from my moms, who love that kind of stuff. I'm Samoan, and my parents love kind of treating me to stuff that reminds me of home."

 

 _Ohhh._ Lance thinks eloquently. He settles with saying "Cool!" out loud.

 

After Allura pays for both of them ("Allura, if you're dragging me to ice cream every day, I'm not paying for it."), Hunk waves goodbye as they exit the shop. Lance waves goodbye back, and watches with a subdued sort of satisfaction as a rosy shade blooms on Hunk's cheeks.

 

* * *

 

"America!" Lance shouts the next day, walking out of his house. "I'm so fucking gay it's not even funny!"

 

Allura sighs.

 

"Lance, you're bisexual." Allura reminds him as he gets into her car.

 

"Correct." Lance agrees, sticking his tongue out at some guy who lives in his building, who also seems fixated on dating every girl on campus. Kids these days.

 

"So..." Allura says, gently, "you're not gay."

 

"Aren't we all, in a sense?" Lance says dramatically, flinging his arms out and accidentally smacking the glass of the window with his hand.

 

"Sure." Allura says, knowing the conversation will get nowhere. The drive continues.

 

Right before they get out, Allura suddenly locks the doors. Lance looks on in fear.

 

"Allura? Are you planning to murder me and ship my limbs to Keith? Oh, God, please don't. That would be a waste of my flawless complexion. At least ship them to, like, Beyoncé or someone!"

 

"You're asking Hunk out today." Allura interrupts, checking to make sure her nails are still intact.

 

"Wh-What?" Lance manages to get out between surprised coughs.

 

"You. You're asking Hunk out today." Allura repeats.

 

"Ok, but consider this. No." Lance responds, having gained back the slightest bit of composure.

 

"If you don't I will give Keith all of my extra face masks and scrubs." Allura threatens. She doesn't really care about who they go to, she just wants Lance to stop having bisexual panics every time they set foot in that shop.

 

"Fine." Lance grumbles. "Can I get my ice cream now? Nothing like a good frozen dairy treat to drown my sorrows in."

 

Allura sighs.

 

As soon as they walk into the shop, Pidge groans.

 

"Really? You two again? Aren't you sick of having ice cream literally every single day?" She asks.

 

"Nope!" Allura replies easily, sending a peace sign to Hunk, who's behind the counter. Lance sends him a heart.

 

"What can I get started for you guys?" Hunk asks cheerfully, as always. "The usual for Allura, I assume?"

 

"Yes, please!" Allura confirms.

 

"I'll have a single of the strawberry in a waffle cone, please!" Lance says. Allura quirks her brow at him.

 

(Okay, so Lance hates strawberry ice cream. It's the only flavor he hasn't ordered yet, sue him.)

 

As Pidge totals their payment and Allura heads to the cash register, Lance steps closer to the ice cream freezer. He opens his mouth, ready to go for it, when—

 

"Hey, Lance?" Hunk asks. Lance nods dumbly.

 

"Yeah, what's up?"

 

"Just– Just. Your ice cream is ready."

 

Pidge groans in the background.

 

"Uh, thanks." Lance says.

 

"No problem."

 

Allura grabs Lance's arm and briskly walks out of the shop. She drags him around a corner and sits his ass down.

 

"You are hopeless." She states.

 

"Yup." Lance says. He takes a lick of his strawberry ice cream, immediately regretting it.

 

Allura's eyes catch on his cone, and she grins. It's creepy.

 

"Maybe Hunk isn't, though." She amends, then turns and walks to her car. Lance watches in confusion. He turns his cone in his hand, and there it is.

 

_text me!! my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx :D maybe we can go on a date ;) - hunk_

 

Lance sighs. What a guy.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand that's all, folks! i really hope you guys enjoyed! leave a comment and/or kudos if u feel like it, and have a great day/night!!


End file.
